The Sweet, Sweet Fragrance
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: It hit him like a sweet kiss to the lips. Eagerly Donald looked around, trying to find the source of the fragrance. But to no luck. As people started hurrying out and away, whoever it belonged to took it with her and disappeared among the crowd, leaving Donald with nothing but a memory and a longing for the sweet, sweet fragrance. [Dasha AU] (Valentine's Day special!)


**Happy Valentine's Day everybody! :D**

 **I'm finally back with another story! Sadly, nothing new on my on-going stories, but I'm getting there! It's just (like pretty much always) a _lot_ going on in school right now, so we'll have to wait and see when those chapters are coming. I'll tell you this though, I _won't_ abandon them, I'm just taking it a bit slow; writing when and what, inspiration allows.**

 **By the way, I'm planning on starting to write _Glee_ fanfics too. I've actually made a Valentine's Day special for that fandom as well! So if you're a fan of that wonderful show, or what to read it anyway, you should check out my new story "Dreaming of a Fairy Tale" :)**

 **Anywho, hope your Valentine's Day is good and lovely, mine is... uneventful (Forever alone? _Check!_ ), and ENJOY this little Dasha AU oneshot! :D**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Lab Rats _or any of its characters._**

* * *

Donald Davenport was a very successful, very rich and very handsome young man who had life coming for him, except when it came to two things; women -he just didn't have the time really- and taking the elevator. Wherever he was, wherever he was going, Donald always got stuck in the lousiest elevator. The one which was crowded to the point of him getting squeezed against the wall by some old lady's behind, or the one with the smelly, sweaty, nervous man, or the one with the screaming kids and sneezing dogs.

Or like the one today; crowded and _stuck_.

 _Great..._ He was going to be late for his meeting. Sure, it was only a lunch get-together with his brother and not an important money-meeting. But Douglas would be annoyed... again. It wasn't Donald's fault he had the worst luck with elevators. Maybe he should start taking the stairs?

Though this time was slightly different... As Donald stood, pushed into the south-east corner of yet another hot, low-on-air elevator, a scent hit his senses with full force. It hit him like a sweet kiss to the lips. It was so... _exotic_. Fruity, flowery and sweet at the same time, yet nothing too girly; it was also passionate -however a scent is that- and gave the mental image of slow, blue waves hitting a white beach during sunset; a paradise.

Eagerly Donald looked around, trying to find the source of the fragrance. But to no luck, there was too many women standing close to him to tell which one it really was. As the minutes kept ticking by Donald knew he needed to know who the sweet scent came from, but soon their aid was there and the door were forced open. As people started hurrying out and away, whoever it belonged to took it with her and disappeared among the crowd, leaving Donald with nothing but a memory and a longing for the sweet, sweet fragrance.

XxXxX

It was with thoughts about the mystery woman with the lovely fragrance that Donald sat down by the table opposite of his brother, who indeed was annoyed and actively ignoring him. It was first after a few minutes of silence and coffee sipping that Douglas finally acknowledged his older brother's presence with a small nod.

"So," he started, not even looking up at the other male. "What happened this time?"

"I met someone." Donald said and Douglas's head snapped up in surprise. It was no denying that the Davenport brothers were known for their lack of relationships, like their mother constantly pointed out. Donald was too caught up in his work to even try and Douglas was still hopelessly chasing after his high school sweetheart Giselle Vickers, who had no interest in him whatsoever.

"You met someone?" Douglas repeated slowly, trying to understand what his brother was saying. "Like... a _woman_?"

"Mhm." Donald hummed in agreement and started on his lunch, but Douglas just kept staring at him.

"Mind me asking who?"

"I don't really know." Donald admitted and the sound his brother let out was so uninterpretable that he looked up at him.

"You don't know?" Douglas asked incredulously, staring at his brother like he was insane. "How can you met a woman and _not_ know who she is? Didn't you ask her of her name or something?" Douglas suddenly let out a gasp, but Donald interrupted him before his crazy mind could overwork itself.

"Don't get any ideas, Douggie." Donald said, raising his hand. "What I mean is... I-... Well, I technically didn't 'meet' her per se."

"Okay, now you lost me completely." Douglas huffed and leaned forward intrigued. "Care to explain."

"Well, I-... Ehm, I got stuck in the elevator." Donald stared, suddenly feeling very sheepish.

"Yeah, like that's something new."

"And well-... there was a lot of people in there."

"Yes, go on." Douglas insisted with a hand gesture.

"Well... I smelled her perfume." Donald finally spit out, his face heating as he stared down at the table. There was a moment of complete silence, and then Douglas started laughing. _Loudly_.

Donald glared at his brother as people started to stare at them.

"I'm sorry..." Douglas said in between chuckles, his face giving the complete opposite expression. "You-... You _smelled her perfume_?"

Donald continued glaring, feeling his face get even redder, and he really wanted to throw something at his brother's face, really hard.

"So, uhm... You don't know who you-...Uhm, hehe... Smelled?" Douglas, who finally seemed to calm down, asked, and Donald channeled all his inner willpower to not chuck his food at his brother's still way too wide grin.

"No."

"Man, Donnie," Douglas chuckled and shook his head as he started on his own lunch. "That's one big, _smelly_ , mess you've put yourself in."

XxXxX

It sure was a mess, because in the following days, Donald couldn't forget the fragrance. He even _dreamed_ about it!

By the third day he was sure he was losing his mind... It was just a perfume for God's sake! He should just let it go.

By the fourth day he knew he couldn't "just let it go".

By the fifth day he, as creepy as it may sound, started keeping a nose out for the perfume. He stood a little closer to the women around him, but no one - _no one_ \- carried the sweet fragrance with her.

By the seventh day he had looked up every woman working in the building, and on the company, which turned out to be a lot more than he would have guessed... But he still had no idea who his "mystery fragrant lady" -as Douglas liked to put it- was. He knew he probably should give up... Right? Yes, he should give up.

By the eighth day he had decided to smell all of those women working there. No it wasn't as creepy as it sounded... or maybe it was...? Either way, he started to check off everyone on the list by standing close enough to them to smell their perfume, as well as discussing great perfumes with them -he said he needed to buy something for his mother's birthday... But he still had no luck.

By the eleventh day he had checked off everyone he could on the list and... still came up with nothing. _NOTHING!_

By the twelfth day he had -with the encouragement of his brother- finally and officially given up. He wasn't even sure if the fragrance actually existed anymore or if it was the love-seeking part of his mind that had imagined it... So he was done searching for the fragrant woman, who just accidentally had stood close to him in an elevator. It wasn't like he even knew her! Or name for that matter. Maybe she was married! Or ugly! Or even... _evil_?

By the fourteenth day, Donald had managed to actually forget the fragrance. Okay, not really... But he was pretending he had. He was no longer thinking about it or looking for it or even-

 _BAM!_

Just like a hard, yet somehow lovely, punch to the face his senses was assaulted.

"Excuse me, Mr. Davenport?" a soft voice asked. "Hey, I'm Tasha Dooley, from the news station. The one you agreed to do the interview with today."

Fruity, flowery, sweet; a paradise.

"It's you." Donald said, staring in awe at the beautiful woman before him, as he took in her lovely scent. The sweet, sweet fragrance.

* * *

 **And we're done! :D**

 **This turned out a lot weirder than I thought, but I hope you like it! Reviews are as usual always appreciated! :D**

 **Funny fact, this story was actually inspired by my field trip the other day. You just know there are a few to many people in the room when you suddenly think that "Hmm, that's actually quite a nice perfume!" ;P**

 **Anyway, until we met again, in another time and another place, please let me say: happy Valentine's Day to you all! :D /Libra**


End file.
